


Play The Game

by GreenVolts



Category: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
Genre: Fluff, Healing wounds, Implied Sasuke/Saizou, M/M, magnetism, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/pseuds/GreenVolts
Summary: The Kakurangers go too the Arcade, Jiraiya Dosent seem to optimistic about it.
Relationships: Seikai/Jiraiya
Kudos: 1





	Play The Game

It was a Saturday, a day where the hard-working yet klutzy team, the Kakurangers, had a day off.

Tsuruhime saw the sight of the big warm sun, while the boys where looking tired, while trying to eat there crepes while the cream inside of them where slowly dripping on their shirts.

"You guys seem lousy and tired! If you continue acting all lazy, there's no way we will defeat the yo-kai tommorow!" Tsuruhime aggressed.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Get over it? Nope. How about you do something that can actually energise us!" Saizou replied while his mouth was stuffed with the crepes.

"Oh have an idea! How about we got to the local arcade? There's also a bowling alley inside! It's sports, right?" Seikai jumped while accidentally throwing his warm crepe on the floor.

The 2 boys, and surprisingly Tsuruhime, where excited by Seikai's idea, except Jiraiya who just went silent.

Despite living his entire life overseas, Jiraiya was not the type who'd be either good at sports or video game.

Seikai saw Jiraiya was quiet, so he came up to him in a positive attitude while the crumbs of the crepe where still on his face and said "Hey 'raiya! Don't be always so quiet. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

The 5 Ninjas went on their Van, while Tsuruhime drove to the local Arcade, all 5 came out with a different energy level, but it's usual.

"Alright guys. We arrived. Let's all split up. Sasuke, Saizou and Me will go to the bowling area. Seikai, Jiraiya, you guys go to the video game/arcade area." Tsuruhime commanded.

"Huh? Why me Tsuruhime? Can't I go to the bowling section with you guys too?"

"No Jiraiya. We're making this even. Plus you seem the type to be good at this stuff, anyways let's go, well probably switch places later."

Sasuke, Saizou and their White Commander went to the bowling section, while Jiraiya was left with the Hyperactive Seikai.

"Sooooooo....you want to go eat a hot dog Seikai?"

"Nah. I'm completely stuffed! Let's go play some video games, to be honest, I kinda beat all the games here so you can pick one!"

Jiraiya let out a loud sigh.

"What happened 'raiya? You're not good at video games? I thought it was big thing in the States!" Seikai said while slowly locking his arm next to Jiraiya's.

"Well it's just...I'm not the best..."

"WHATTTT? Come On! You really don't play video games?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh come on 'raiya. You can pick a game if you want I geuss."

"Fine."

Jiraiya went ahead and picked the cabinet with 'Donkey Kong' on it.

"Ooh Donkey Kong! I love that one. I had a big high score on that one!"

"Nice to know Seikai, let me try a level."

The arcade cabinet was already opened, so Jiraiya went ahead and tried a level.

He failed.

He tried again.

Failed, failed failed.

"Wow 'raiya. You really suck. Let me try!"

"Hey no! I'm just not focused today, I'm not bad, I promise!!!!!"

Jiraiya thought him playing video games will obviously try to impress Seikai, he was already jealous of what Sasuke and Saizou had going on.

"Leave Jiraiya COME ON!! It's my turn!!"

"No! Just let me try to beat this level, I promise you I will."

"Fine! If you can't beat it I'll help you do it by force."

Seikai slowly locked his arms under Jiraiya's shoulders, trying to control his arms so he could beat the level so it could be his turn.

Jiraiya didn't know to feel very devastated, or so happy since he's been waiting for the moment he could be finally be close to the yellow warrior oh so long.

But Jiraiya didn't like that he got his attention by angering him, so he still tried to impress him by playing even though Seikai tightly hold his hands trying to control them, while jiraiya tries to break free.

"Uhh,, don't you think your a bit too close on me Seikai?" Jiraiya said without thinking twice.

"I don't care! You're gonna beat this level and it'll be MY TURN."

The two boys felt a bit of optimism inside themselves while one said their sentence to another, since they've never been that close.

While both where struggling, they got on each others bodies like magnets, so much so, Seikai made Jiraiya accidentally hit his head on the cabinet, it bled a little."

"AAAAAHHHH! Jiraiya! I'm so so so so so sorry! Want to go to the food area and give you some plasters?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind."

His head didn't know if he felt happy since he was close, or mad since he almost broke his goddamn head.

Jiraiya went to the food area and got himself a nice drink and a hot dog, while Seikai bought some plasters and put them on Jiraiya's head very gently like crafting jewelry. It was certainly a day both would remember for ever.

Meanwhile, Tsuruhime, Sasuke and Saizou came back from the bowling section, with Sasuke implying:

"Of course they'll get to this situation."


End file.
